Love You,
by Linds.Loves.Vamps
Summary: The Girls, Bella Alice and Rose, are in a band with James and Victoria and a few other people. All the girls are back up dancers. While jJames sings and plays guitar. They get a gig at a bar that Edward Emmett and Jasper work at. What happens? READ IT!
1. Chapter 1

Bella'sPOV

"Rose why did I ever let you and Alice talk me into this band back in high school?" All I had to do was ask and I knew they would tell me the same answer they have since we joined this band. We were seventeen and Rose had a crush on James. I have no idea how she liked him. He is so repulsive.

"Come on Bella. You know you have had fun traveling every where. Besides, James isn't as bad. At least he stopped smacking our asses every day." She just gave me an apologetic look.

Alice chimed in, "Oh Bella. Your so silly. We have fun, we just have to imagine James isn't there." We all burst out laughing.

A few minutes passed and a knock came to the door. We all lived in a nice sized apartment. My parents died when I was 16. So Alice's parents adopted me. I grew up wealthy from that point of my life. I got up and answered the door. Victoria walked in with her red hair flowing in the wind. I thought she was the biggest bitch in the world.

"Hello to you too" I mumbled to myself as she walked past.

"Okay Alice. We have a big gig tomorrow night so we all need to go shopping and get new outfits for it. And we all have to wear red thongs." She said it like it was no big deal.

We all just glared at her. "James is singing Bad Girlfriend and he wants us to wear them for the effect, gosh calm down."

Alice grabbed her purse as me and Rose did the same thing. Victoria led her way to her car. It was not even close to being as flashy as our cars. It was some type of a Taylor kia. We didn't try to remember the name of it though. We all looked at her and walked away. "What are you gies doing?" she asked as we walked towards our own cars.

"No offense but we really don't like your car. So we are driving our own. You can ride with one of us if you want." I gave her a little snotty attitude as she waved her hand and got into her car.

Rose got into her car as me and Alice got into ours. Alice had a yellow Porsche and I had a purple Aston Martin and Rose had a red Pontiac Solstice. We all liked to drive fast and Rose was amazing with cars so she supped them up a little bit. We followed Alice with Victoria trailing behind as we exceeded the speed limit.

We got to the mall in no time as we sat in our cars fixing our hair and make-up for about 10 minutes till Victoria pulled in. We got out of our cars and started to walk as she rushed to catch up with us. We were walking around the mall for about a good half hour till Alice found a store she wanted to look in. We didn't truly know what we were looking for in our outfits for tomorrow nights show. Victoria walked up beside us and told us to look hot and sexy.

We walked around till Alice dragged us off to the dressing rooms. She handed me a mini skirt and a blue tank top that was to small that it came up past my belly button.

Rose had a white shirt with a cute black skirt. They white shirt was like a tank top that fell far past her collar bone leaving a little spot between her bust exposed. She loved the outfit.

Then Alice got a black leather spaghetti strap dress. It looked amazing on her. But Victoria got mad because it wasn't going to show her underwear. But Alice didn't care. She liked the dress and that's what she wanted.

We didn't wait for Victoria to get her outfit. We just paid and left. Alice took us to Victoria's Secret. We shopped around in there buying more than what we needed and then we got a cute red lacey bra and matching thong.

It was around 5 when we were done at Victoria's Secret. Alice's complained because she was hungry. So we decided to go to the food court. We all ordered salads but from different places. Then suddenly Alice's jaw dropped.

"Alice. You whoo? Alice?" I waved my hand in front of her face to get her attention. I looked over to were she was staring to see a guy staring back at her with a big smile on his face. He had a few friends sitting with him but there backs were facing us so I couldn't see their faces. They looked cute though.

"Alice!" Rose snapped her fingers in Alice's face and she came back looking at us. "Wow, he is so cute!" she said as she looked back his way. "Stop it Alice. We have to go anyway. Here just to make you happy we can walk by his table, okay?" Alice got a huge grin on her face and nodded.

We got up and threw half our salads away and as I noticed Alice dropped something on their table in front of him as we walked by. Him and his friends noticed while Rose and I turned and glared at Alice. I noticed they were staring at us as we walked away. But then again all the guys were. And some girls were staring with jealously filled eyes.

I led the way to the cars. As me and Rose were backing out I noticed the three guys walking over towards Alice's care while she was unlocking it. She stopped and talked. I called Rose's Cell, '_Rose! She is talking to them we have to get home because James is coming over to go over the songs for tomorrow!' 'Yeah I know. Lets drive and stop and tell her to get her ass movin or were selling all her clothes on Ebay!' 'haha lets do it!' _ we hung up at the same time and drove and stopped in front of Alice's car. Rose was right behind me due to my car was the fastest. That's why I loved it.

"Alice if you don't get your little ass in your car now," Rose took over, "We are selling all your clothes on Ebay!" we looked at each other with evil smiles.

She responded with glares, "You wouldn't dare, " was all she got out before me and Rose said in unison, "Oh we will" and I hit the gas screeching out of there with Rose hot on my tail as Alice squealed.

Alice'sPOV

I gave the cute guy I seen at the food court my number hoping he would call me. I was walking out to my when I had stopped in front of it to grab my keys out of my purse. Suddenly I herd foot steps coming up behind me. I turned to see the cute boy and his two friends. They walked over and stopped as I stood there with a huge smile on my face.

"Hi, I'm Jasper" he held his hand out for me to shake. "Alice" I said with a flattering smile on my face. I shook his hand and I swear my face lit up when our hands touched.

"This is my friend Emmett and Edward." He motioned for the two guys behind him talking. They waved. I waved back thinking they would be perfect for Bella and Rose. Suddenly Bella and Rose pulled up in front of my car and started talking. "Alice if you don't get your little ass in your car now," Bella started and Rose finished the sentence with, "We are selling all your clothes on Ebay!" They truly are pure evil. I glared at them. "You wouldn't dare!" I started but got rudely interrupted with an evil laughing tone from Rose and Bella in unison "Oh we will" as Bella hit the gas with Rose hot on her trails as I squealed. I turned to look apologetically at Jasper and his friends as they were laughing at me. "I'm sorry but I have to go before I am shopping for my own stuff on Ebay." He looked disappointed. "Actually would you gies like to come over for dinner?" I asked and they looked stunned. "I mean just for us all to hang out as friends?" He gave me a hopeful smile. "I'm up for it," Emmett had a big smile on his face. "Hell its free food" he looked at Edward and Jasper. Edward shrugged as his signal for it to be okay. Jasper looked at me with glee filled eyes as he spoke, "I guess we will be joining you for dinner?" My eyes sparkled because I was so happy. "Do you gies want to get your car and follow or do you want a ride?" Edward finally spoke, "Jasper can ride with you. Me and Emmett will follow you in my Volvo." I was excited at his words and gave him the most thankful smile I could. He nodded at me as a signal for me to go ahead. They ran to his Volvo and come up behind me. I looked at Jasper and asked, "Can they drive fast?" All he did was nod. Then I hit the gas and we went flying.


	2. James?

Bella'sPOV

Within a few minutes of me and Rose being home Alice pulled up in the apartment building drive way. I closed the blinds and walked over to Rose. "She's here." We ran to the computer and acted like we were putting stuff on Ebay. When all we did was put on some of mine and Rose's old clothes. Alice walked in and squealed as she ran over to us. "You gies are dead if I see one thing of mine on there!" as she shoved us out of the way.

"Thank god you didn't put my stuff on there. I was about to rip your heads off!" as she walked over to a strange man waiting at the door. I looked at Rose who was just as curious as I was. We turned back again and then there was three men standing at the door. The tall blonde guy was holding Alice's shopping bags. "Uhm, Alice? What should I do with them?" She pointed toward her room as he went in and set them down. The two guys that were at the door walked over to the guy and whispered something in his ear and left. We didn't really get to see their faces so me and Rose just shook it off.

Within minutes Alice was cooking dinner and the guy she brought home was sitting on the couch. "Hi" she said shyly. "I'm Jasper." I just looked at him. "Hi I'm Bella and this is Rosalie," Then Rose interrupted. "I liked to be called Rose though." He smiled a warm hearted smile as we all got to know each other. Well more like he got to know more about me and Rose.

Soon enough Alice walked out while saying suppers ready when there was a knock on the door. I got up and answered it when me and the door got shoved into the wall by James. "OW!" I scream as he walked though like he owned the place. "Yum, What did you make me Alice?" He said as he looked back at me and smirked. I flipped him off and muttered bustard under my breath as he glared at me.

Alice walked by him not even fazed that he was here and grabbed my arm to drag me to the kitchen where Rose and Jasper were sitting. "you okay Bella?" Rose asked making sure my head was okay. "You hit your head pretty hard." "I'm fine. I just wish he would leave" as I spoke the words James walked in and smacked the back of my head as I pushed they back of my chair into him.

He stumbled for the counter as he was tripping regaining his balance he walked over to me and grabbed my chin and held it in place to were I was looking at him. And then he spoke, "learn your place bitch" as rose came over and grabbed his arm he did the same to her and she spit in his face. He threw her to the ground wiping his face off. He just stood there as he let go of my jaw and I went to Rose who was on the ground. She was fuming as Alice walked in. "We got our outfits now leave James. Oh and don't worry we will be at the club tomorrow night at 6 sharp. Now bye." As Alice tried to shove him out the door he grabbed her wrist and she squealed and Jasper jumped up and grabbed James arm. "I believe she said leave" was all he could get out through clenched teeth.

James let go of Alice and walked out.

Jasper comforted Alice for a little bit and then came to make sure we were okay. "Oh we are fine, that was the quietest visit we have ever had from James. Normally it breaks out into a cage match between him and Bella and they scream at each other and he pesters her by every time she turns to walk away he would hit her ass and stuff. But we are fine thanks" Rose made it clear to Jasper I hated James with a passion. He just looked at me with sympathetic eyes. "Why do you gies deal with him?" He gives us about a thousand dollars every weekend. Why else," I said as I rolled my eyes.

You could tell Jasper felt bad. It was going on 11:30 and Jasper called his friends to come get him. I was in a bad mood the entire time since James left. His friends showed up around 12ish. They looked freezing so Alice invited them inside for a little bit. Rose had fallen asleep on the couch and I was about asleep when Alice walked them in and told them our names. I was too tired to open my eyes so I just smiled and said a little hi as I slowly wondered off into sleep. Next thing I new I was being carried bridal style by an angel. I thought it was a dream. Until I woke up the next morning realizing I was in my bed. How the heck did that happen? I walked out to see Alice smiling like a fool.

"What made you so happy?" I said as I poured my coffee. "Oh nothing. And can I ask you why you called Jaspers friend Edward cute last night while he carried you to your bed?" She gave me a funny look. I suddenly shrieked "WHAT!?!"

"Calm down Bella. I asked Jaspers friend Edward to carry you to your bed last night while you were asleep because you looked uncomfortable. He did and while he did you fluttered your eyes open and smiled at him and said yer so cute and snuggled up to him with your head and hand on his chest. He gave you a very cute smile when you did it though." She must have been able to tell I was completely mortified.

"Wow. That kinda sucks. I don't even know the guy and I told him that. O'well, what time is it?"

"Oh it's noon!"

"WHAT! Geez! I have 6 hours till the gig, ugh!"

With that all being said I stormed out of the kitchen coffee in my hand and starting the day in a mood I never thought of.

Soon enough 5:30 came around and we decided to all drive separately. We followed Alice's car to the club. It was called Midnight Mist. As we parked our cars and got out we herd a lot of loud whistle come from the line to go into the bar. All we could do was roll our eyes.

As soon as we stepped into the club Alice squealed. Me and Rose just looked at her as she ran over to the bar and then it hit us. Jasper was one of the bartenders. We walked over swaying our hips to give all the guys a sight as we made our way to the bar. Jasper nodded in our direction, "Ladies" he greeted us with a smile. We smiled back, "Jasper". As we stood there waiting for Alice I recognized another bartender. He and his big friend walked over to Jasper.

"Hello ladies." One of them said with a wink towards Rose. She just rolled her eyes. The other one was eyeing me like I had 2 heads. Suddenly Rose and I jumped as someone smacked our asses. We turned to see James. As soon as I seen it was him I smacked him and turned around. Rose just walked over closer to Alice to get away from him. He put his hands on my hips and squeezed real hard and I flinched. Alice noticed and jumped off the bar and started walking over towards us as James glared at her.

"Why don't you go be an ass some where else James. Ill see you on stage." As I tried to get out of his grip he whispered in my ear. "Oh my Bella."

"Fuck, I sure in hell aint your Bella!" I said as I pushed away from him. He wouldn't loosen his grip when suddenly I felt someone tug on me and got me out of James grip.

I seen a bronzed hair gorgeous man stand in front of me with his back facing me.

"I believe she said she will see you on stage, James." He spoke like a greek goddess. Suddenly James huffed and glared at me and stormed off. He turned around and I was about to thank him but I couldn't get any words to come out of my mouth. I sat there starring at him. He looked at me and smile a gorgeous crooked smile at me.

"Are you okay, Bella?" How did he know my name! He looked at me puzzled. Then I nodded knowing I couldn't speak. Suddenly the club started filling fast and they had to get back to work. I was still stunned as he walked away giving me another gorgeous smile. Alice and Rose were by me in an instant.

"Bella you okay? Sweetie you look like your in shock," Alice said pulling me out of my trance. "Who was he Alice?" She just did a sly smile and said, "The cute one." Then before I could answer we herd a whistle. It was Victoria motioning us to come back stage.

As we made our way back stage I felt eyes wondering on my every move. I turned to see the bartender watching me walk as I swayed my hips back and forth with every step. He must not have noticed I was watching him because all he did was smile at the way I was walking. Soon enough we were back stage getting read to go out and dance like normal.

James walked over to us girls and told us the first song he was going to play will be Bad Girlfriend, by Theory of a Deadman. We all nodded as we knew how to dance to that song.

We walked out on stage as everyone started to clap and whistle at the four young hot ladies walking out. Then he gave us a que and that meant we had to pull out our red thong strings. Ugh we didn't want to do this but we had to for the damn money. We soon did it as the band started to play.

James began to sing the words and play his guitar.

' _my girlfriends a dick magnet, my girlfriends gotta have it. _

_Shes hot cant stop up on stage doin shots _

_Tip the man he'll ring the bell _

_Get her drunk she'll scream like hell'_

As he started to sing me and Alice were standing on two tables in the background(because we are the smallest) with shots in our hands. And we started dancing. And as soon as our part came we chugged the shot and jumped down off the table like it was no problem in our 3and a half inch heals. As we started dancing all the guys whistled.

'_dirty girl, gettin down, dance with guys from outta town_

_grab her ass actin tough _

_mess with her she'll fuck you up_

_no one really knows if shes drunk or if shes stoned but shes coming back to my place tonight'_

We started to grind on each other and go down at the same time. Then we just kept dance in stuff with each other as James kept singing

'_she likes to shake her ass_

_she grinds it to the beat _

_she likes to pull my hair when I make her grind her teeth_

_I like to strip her down_

_She is naughty till the end_

_You know what she is no doubt about it shes a bad bad girlfriend'_

Then with that we started to shake our asses and grind on each other again. And then we just went back to dancing with each other.

'_red thong, partys on, love the song_

_sing along_

_come together leave alone, see you later back at home_

_no one really knows if shes drunk or if shes stoned_

_but shes comin back to my place tonight _

_I say no one really knows just how far shes gonna go_

_But im gonna find out later tonight!_

_She likes to shake her ass_

_She grinds it to the beat_

_She likes to pull my hair when I make her grind her teeth _

_I like to strip her down _

_She is naughty till the end_

_You know what she is no doubt about it shes a bad bad girlfriend_

_Doesn't take her long to make things right_

_But does it make her wrong to have the time of her life?_

_The time of her life?_

_My girlfriends a dick magnet, my girlfriends gotta have it!_

_Shes a gold digger now you figure out its over,_

_Pull the trigger _

_Futures finished, there it went, savings gone _

_The money spent_

_Look around and all I see is no good bad and ugly_

_Man shes hot and fixed to be_

_The futer ex-miss Connolly _

_She likes to shake her ass_

_She grinds it to the beat_

_She likes to pull my hair when I make her grind her teeth _

_I like to strip her down_

_She is naughty till the end you know what she is no doubt about it shes a bad bad girlfriend_

_**Shes a bad bad girlfriend!**_

_Shes a bad bad girlfriend!' _

Of course as the song went on we danced.

The entire gig wasn't as bad as we thought it would be. Finally it got over and we got to drink and get away from James, but as we all walked off stage together he smacked mine, Rosalie's, and Alice's ass. I turned and smacked him right across the face. All he could do was smirk at me. When we finally got back stage I glared at him.

"What the hell is your problem! You know none of us like you except for Victoria! Why don't you smack her ass for once!" Alice just stood there shocked. Rose came over and grabbed my arm, "Come on Bella, he is not reason to get mad." As she tugged on my arm we all walked away.


	3. I Quit

**Bella's POV**

Rosalie started to drag me away from James so this way I wouldn't argue with him anymore.

"Bella,' Rose started' I have never seen you that mad before. You scared me." At first I didn't get what she ment. Then I realized it was how furious I was at James.

"Oh Rose. I'm so sorry! He just really pissed me off." We continued to walk. Finally we reached the bar and I couldn't hide the fact that I wanted a drink. I put my head in my hands as I waited for someone to get me something.

"What can I get you ma'am?" He sounded like an angel. Then I looked up to see it was the guy who helped me away from James earlier. I got a little smile on my face as I realized it was him as I answered.

"Well for starters you could tell me your name. I mean its only fair because you know mine." I must have had a huge grin on my face because he gave me a gorgeous crooked smile.

"Edward. And might I just say you looked amazing up there dancing. And all your drinks are on me because you worked so hard up there." With that I smiled widely and looked at him curiously.

"Whats the catch?" He let out a small chuckle.

"No catch. I just feel that after dancing up there, and the way he seems to treat you, you deserve it."

I couldn't help but stare at him. Finally Alice broke me out of my daze. "Hey Bella? James wants to talk to us, and I have a feeling this wont be short so you might want to get a drink." As she walked away I buried my face in my hands. "Give me anything!" Next thing I knew there was a peach Bacardi in front of me. I just smiled at him.

"Thanks, I'll see you around? What time do you get off?"

"When the bar closes at 5." I started at him in disbelief. I couldn't believe it. Then Rose grabbed my arm.

"Come on Bella. James is waiting on you and me and he isn't very patient tonight." I grabbed my drink and started to walk away. As I walked I turned to see Edward stare at me. He noticed I was looking at him and he winked at me. I couldn't help but smile.

Sure enough James wasn't in a patient mood tonight. We walked back to were he was sitting and he started to yell at us for making him wait on us. I just stood there and ignored him while I drank my Bacardi. It was very good. I started to look around and then I felt a stinging pain along my cheek. I then realized James smacked me for ignoring him.

"What The Hell Is Your Problem Bella! When I Talk You Listen, Got It!" I just stood there when suddenly a man appeared out of no where.

"Hi, I am the owner of the club. You must be James." James instantly calmed down knowing he had to impress this guy.

"Yes I am. And these are my fine ladies, Rosalie, Alice, Victoria and Bella." He went to put his arm around my shoulder but I swatted it. 'Bella' he grumbled and I just smirked and sat down. I finished my Bacardi in less than five minutes. Ugh this was going to be a long night. Suddenly a waitress came over with another Bacardi and sat it in front of me.

"Its from the bartender. He said he knew you would need it." I smiled at the thought of Edward. "Tell him thanks" And I turned my head away from her to realize the guy had left and James looked pleased.

He walked over to me and the girls who were sitting with me at the table. "Well ladies. I got us a spot here every Saturday night. So be excited because if we keep this up you might get more money" Then suddenly he crouched in front of me, "But if miss _BITCH_ keeps up her attitude here we will only have three dancers." I just smiled at him. "Oh trust me. Miss bitch is here to stay till you have three dancers. Which is now. I quit you ass hole!"

I got up and started to walk away. He grabbed my wrist and turned me around and smacked me across the face. "You Don't Quit On Me! I Fire You And I'm Not Finished With You Yet So You Are Still In The Band! Got It _BITCH!" _ I got my wrist free and started to walk away as he followed. I started to walk by the bar and James caught up to me and smacked me again.

"Hell You Are NOT Getting Out This Easy!"

"Just Watch Me James!" I tried to walk past him but he grabbed my wrist again and he went to hit me when Alice grabbed his arm.

"You touch her I swear I will get the cops in here faster than anyone can say your name." Rose walked over grabbed me out of his embrace and looked him dead in the eye

"Find three different dancers who are willing to put up with your crap jack ass! And leave us the hell alone got it?" When suddenly Rose smiled and nodded. Then two huge hands landed on James shoulders.

"Okay dude time to get out" It was a bulky guy I seen at the bar earlier. James looked at us three and said his last words before he left.

"I'm not done with you yet. Trust me"

I looked him dead in the eye. "When have I ever trusted you James?" I had a huge smirk on as the bulky guy walked James out.

Alice and Rose looked at me with apologetic smiles.

"I am so sorry we didn't get to you sooner Bella,"

"I wish we coulda helped you more!" they spoke as they pulled me into a hug.

"It's fine. I am not worried about a thing, besides getting a job."

We all chuckled as the tall bulky guy walked over to us. "You ladies okay?"

Rose answered for us "We are now. Thanks"

He bent down to her level. "Good thing. Because I couldn't let anything happen to such a pretty lady" Suddenly we noticed something that hasn't happened in years. Rose blushed. Alice squealed out of no were and I looked at her. She had a huge grin on her face as she looked at Rose and the guy. His booming laugh scared me as I fumbled on my feet and almost fell.

I felt two strong arms wrap around me and pull me up in his strong embrace. I looked into the most handsome emerald eyes. "Are you okay?" It was the bartender, Edward. "I think so." I must have blushed five shades of red because he chuckled.

Soon I notice Alice starring at me in awe as Edward helped me up form myposition.Then I seen a red headed witch approach us. Victoria came over to us and stood right in front of me.

"What the hell did you do now Bella! I cant believe James ever let you in the band. I mean seriously. He never liked you anyway. He only used you to strut your stuff to get us gigs." And as she finished the sentence I walked up to her to were the was just an inch between our faces.

"Listen her you little red headed witch! I didn't do shit. I never wanted to be in this band for my friends.. and FYI none of us liked James. He is and always has been all yours hunny. So go find your little ass hole. He will need all of you and whoever he can find to come up with dancers half of what me Rose and Alice make up."

With that said I walked away to the stairs to go to the upper part of the bar with Alice and Rose right behind me.


End file.
